


TCEST - Tails

by CeruleanBound



Series: Raph/Mikey Oneshots [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, TMNT, Tails, Turtle Sex, Turtlecest, Turtles, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBound/pseuds/CeruleanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairings: Raph & Mikey<br/>Summary: Raph loves playing with Mikey's tail<br/>Turtles' Ages: Raph - 23, Mikey - 21<br/>Author Note: Turtles are not biologically related<br/>I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCEST - Tails

Mikey and Raph had the lair to themselves, and were happily watching the movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Donnie had gone to the dump to scavenge for parts and Leo was training with Master Splinter somewhere in the sewers. Raph could tell Mikey was really into the movie, but that didn’t stop him from seemingly innocently rubbing his hand against Mikey’s tail before withdrawing it and turning his attention back to the screen before Mikey could become suspicious. He’d think Raph just shifted and it was an accident.  
   
Raph continued with his innocent touch torture until he knew he had Mikey turned on. Mikey was visibly having a difficult time concentrating on the movie so Raph lightly ran his fingers over the sea green turtle’s tail without withdrawing afterwards. Mikey shivered and closed his eyes at the caress. Raph continued lightly fondling the youngest’s tail until Mikey let out a low moan.   
  
Raph smirked and scooted closer to Mikey, never losing contact with the wiggling tail. Mikey looked at him with a look that made Raph harden beneath his shell. Mikey’s eyes were raw lust. The sky blue orbs practically begged for more. Raph grinned and stroked the tail, pinching every so often; he’d definitely oblige his younger mate if more was what he was seeking.  
  
“Raphie,” Mikey whimpered.  
  
“Hmmm..?” Raph lightly kissed Mikey’s shoulder.  
  
Instead of asking a question like Raph had expected, the younger turtle jumped at him with unimaginable speed. Before Raph even reacted, his mouth was being attacked by the orange banded ninja who was now straddling him. Mikey ground their lower plastron’s together eliciting deep churrs from Raph.  
  
“I thought we were watching the movie,” Raph teased with a grin, leaning down to suckle the sea green neck presented to him.  
  
“They’ll play it again,” Mikey moaned as Raph’s teeth nibbled at his pulse point, “Just – just don’t stop! Okay?”  
  
Raph chuckled at how worked up Mikey was already. He leaned forward and grabbed the excited tail again and started stroking it slowly. Mikey churred loudly; he knew what that talented hand could do and it wasn’t long before he dropped down. Raph’s other hand quickly grasped Mikey’s hardened member and stroked it at the same speed he was stroking the wriggling tail that had started everything.  
  
“Raphie,” Mikey moaned, “Faster please.”  
  
Raph pressed a hard kiss to Mikey’s lips and quickened his pace stroking his mate’s cock, however, continuing the slow stroking of the tail, pinching the tip every so often. Mikey’s eyes were scrunched tightly together as the sensations sent him closer to completion. Raph placed kisses along his jaw and lapped at the beautiful skin of Mikey’s neck. Raph moaned as Mikey wiggled in his lap, teasing his own member out of hiding. Twin groans sounded when Raph’s cock bumped against Mikey’s tight entrance.   
  
“Raphie, please,” Mikey begged. He was so horny now.   
  
“Lube Mikey,” Raph husked, slowing his stroking.  
  
Mikey nodded like a bobblehead and hopped off of his mate. He waddled over to the end table and reached for the bottle that was hidden. Mikey quickly raced back towards his mate and tossed him the lube before jumping onto the couch and kneeling with his butt in the air for Raph to prep him.  
  
Raph painted the lubricant on his fingers and slowly traced the ring of muscles he couldn’t wait to thrust into. Mikey shuddered at his touch and pushed back, hoping to impale himself on Raph’s finger. Raph however pulled his hand away. He knew how Mikey got when he was horny and didn’t want his younger mate to hurt himself out of impatience. Raph clucked his tongue and pressed a kiss to one of Mikey’s thighs making the smaller turtle whimper. “We’re doing this my way, Mike.”  
  
Mikey whined, but his protest was cut short when Raph’s wet finger slowly entered him. With a sigh of contentment, Mikey leaned his head on his hands, pushing his butt higher in the air. Raph pumped his finger inside Mikey and grabbed a hold of the magnificent cock hanging between Mikey’s knees. He stroked in times with his prepping, managing to hit his prostate every couple times to keep Mikey on his toes. Raph added a second finger and scissored Mikey’s insides to make room for his own cock.  
  
“Raph that’s good enough, I need you!” Mikey pouted through his panting.  
  
Raph slicked up his own dick and lined up with Mikey’s winking entrance. Slowly he pushed himself in to the hilt. He panted as he waited for Mikey to adjust. A slight nod was all he needed and he started thrusting into his begging mate.  
  
Mikey gasped and churred when his prostate was continuously hit. Mikey grabbed for his erection, but his hand was shooed away and Raph took over again, pumping in time with his thrusts. Bending over, Raph thrust shallowly so he could kiss along Mikey’s scutes, sending shivers of delight through his mate. As much as he loved making love to Mikey turtle style, he wasn’t in a good enough position to play with Mikey’s tail.  
  
“Raphie,” Mikey praised, his toes clenching and unclenching as Raph filled him so completely over and over again.  
  
Raph pulled out, but before Mikey could whine at the loss, Raph had repositioned him so that Mikey was straddling him once more. Raph lowered Mikey back onto his cock and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, drowning Mikey’s churrs and moans with his mouth. As his tongue traced along the insides of the younger’s mouth, one hand reached around for Mikey’s tail, while the other found Mikey’s erection again.  
  
Mikey’s eyes were glazed over with lust at the onslaught of sexy fondling. With a cry of pleasure, he came hard in Raph’s hand, painting both of their plastrons with his sticky seed. The pulsing of Mikey’s lower regions caused him to reach his own orgasm. He groaned deeply into Mikey’s neck, inhaling a deep whiff of his mate’s musky scent as he did so.  
  
Mikey panted and pressed his lips to Raph’s again. His eyes smiled tiredly and churred lightly. Raph went to lift Mikey off of his spent member, but Mikey tightened his legs around him and refused to budge.  
  
“Just a little longer, okay?” Mikey smiled as a blush crept across his beak, “I just really love how you feel inside me.”  
  
Raph smiled softly and nuzzled against the sea green turtle’s cheek, “If that’s what ya want.”  
  
As they sat together, and enjoyed the afterglow of their coupling, Raph lightly ran his fingers across Mikey’s tail. Mikey shuddered, closing his eyes again as his cock started to inflate. Raph smirked as he felt himself hardening inside Mikey also.  
  
“Round two?” Raph whispered and bit Mikey’s shoulder gently.  
  
“That’s why I didn’t have you pull out,” Mikey gasped as the nips along his shoulder got closer to his neck, “F-figured we’d-we’d go again….and hopefully again…and again…and –.”  
  
“Alright I get it,” Raph kissed him hard on the lips to shut him up. The tail in his hand wiggled in excitement.


End file.
